


The beginning

by draconicgames



Series: Wanderers [1]
Category: It is no a fandom
Genre: #Wanderers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: welcome to the world of wanderers, where dragons roam the sky, and demons prowl underground.





	1. Prologue: Start our story

It was a cold and dark night in the barren wasteland known only as the north. The wind howled and whipped the faces of the frozen men as they trekked through the thick snow. Other than the wind something else howled. Was it the sled dogs running through the mix of snow and sleet as they were bred to do? Or the men shouting commands at the dogs only the two could understand? It could have been the wolves following the men in the blown down trees. It could have been any of these things but the wind had drowned it all out. A dawn had set in and the clouds had cleared to show the slowly dying lights in the sky. It sun must have kicked the moon out for you could no longer see it. The breath of the heavens had painted the sky with wisps of white.The men’s heads were covered by their hoods to keep the viscous wind at bay. To the men it was a race against nature to get to their destination, the next outpost.

The outposts were the only safety in the world from creatures of the biomes, like manticores from the desert and lions from the savanna. There are about seven sparsely settled outposts in each biome. The men that the wolves are chasing are called runners. Runners are men who have small teams of animals that pull a bit bigger sleds of resources that go from one outpost to the other. These runners risk there lives everyday to care for the ones who can’t. The outpost is a small city surrounded by 10 meter walls. The men who don’t work are either too old, too young, or just sick and wounded. The young men were taught to fight or guard. The sick and injured are treated by the women, who are the healers and fortune tellers. 

There are four different jobs for the men, hunter, runner, guard, and assassin. The hunter goes out and hunts for food outside the outpost, to bring it back to the center of it. The guard's job is a little bit harder, they guard the inside and outside of the walls. They have to look out for creatures and another group of beings called Deigreie (Day-gray). They have human like bodies, angel wings and wolf characteristics, eyes, ears, snouts, and tails. They are much smarter than the average human.

The Deigreie had no intention of hurting the human race when they came to this earth like planet. It was only until 22 years ago when the humans started stealing and taking land and resources by force. Assets like Plyotoneum-(Ply-oo-tone-ee-um). It is sharper and stronger than diamond. This is also where the assassins come in. Their job is to sneak into enemy territory and slaughter as many of the enemy as possible without being noticed. If they did get caught they would end up in their jail or worse, a sentence to death. They were the hunters, the wanderers.


	2. Advanced Transportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Wind in the south, yes you can now meet Wind.

“Tell me again about how you beat the deigreie.” I asked with delight. Hearing my Grandpa's stories were the best thing at the moment.

 

“No. Sorry Wind, I have to go, and you need to start training. Have you decided on what job you will take?” He asked me with a slight frown.

 

“I was thinking about doing assassination like you.” I said seeing his expression light up again.

 

“You will need to train extra hard to do that job.” he said looking quite sturn. 

 

“Ok, can I take Storm for a spin?” I asked remembering my noble steed in our hanger.

“Oh, how can I say no to my only Grandson, go right ahead.” he said with a small sarcastic smile.

 

“Thanks.” I said gratefully. I rushed out of the house without thinking.

 

“Oops forgot my shoes.” I said running back into the house. I put on my laced, leather shoes and then rushed back out. The light of the setting sun hurt my eyes but I got used to it. I ran down the stairs to the storage room where I kept my special riding gear. The gear was made of Plyotoeum.

 

I then grabbed a chain from the box my vest was in and a saddle. I walked out of the room and to the left corridor to the second stable on the right. There I found my steed, a tall two legged creature with a barbed tail, a Wyvern. His name is Storm a he is the only Wyvern in the recorded history of this planet. He has small thick black-gold scales and deep blue whip thin spines running down his back. His barbed tail was bright red to signal that it was poisonous. He also had a deep red mark under both his eyes as a symbol that he belonged to me. The spot where the saddle goes, we had to trim the spikes so that they didn’t poke through.

 

I hooked up one end of the chain to my vest and the other to the saddle, to make sure if I fell off in flight I could get back to Storm. I plopped the saddle on his back and ran out the open hangar door. We then rode off into the sunset, sorry that would be a happy beginning in a happy world, but this is not a nice world. 

 

We are hit with a barrage of fire darts from the sky.  
Sky nightmares, one of the nature's cruel ways of saying “Welcome to reality.”. Sky nightmares are a cross of dragon and bat, each one is almost as big as a regular human. They have extremely toxic fangs that hang out of their upper jaw. That is when I realize it is my job to tell everyone to get on their dragons and fight. I circle around the island and have Storm yowl at a tone only the dragons and humans know. Soon enough there was plenty of dragons in the sky, all with riders. I started to test a new technique I got to teach Storm. We went under one of the many Sky nightmare leaders and Storm clawed at it’s exposed under belly.  
The leader then fell into the sea from too much blood loss. We did the same thing to about 5 more leaders. Sensing they were losing they flew away and left the riders and dragons congratulating Storm and myself.

 

Leaving many wondering what move I did out there. I began pondering, it wasn’t long until I decided to go check on Galaxy. When I got to her house she was gone. So, I went ahead and went to the 22nd annual Dragon Races. She wasn’t there either so I went back home. The sun was going down so I went to bed that night under the stars. I had always felt close to the stars, like I was connected to them. It was like the constellations were calling my name, but I could never hear them.

 

It was only a couple days till the races, I was finally able to get Storm to move faster than the speed of light. It was hard to teach him this, He would keep going as fast as the speed of sound. I wouldn’t let him sleep but he knew why, so the next day we went faster than the speed of light. I am ready for this race and assassin. For I am a lone wolf, a wanderer.


	3. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second character in this book enjoy.

As I wake up I hear a wild roar of the wind as it hits the side of the house. I get up and stretch into a downward dog. I then head into the kitchen and into the fridge. I look over my shoulder at Ice Shard. Then, I look back into the fridge and take out a big T-bone steak.

 

“Last one boy.” I say as I toss it to him.

 

He catches it in mid air and tears it apart. Then it freezes into frozen bits of meat before it touches the floor. Then, he looks up at me with big white eyes that are usually blue.

 

“You want to find Wind don't you?” I ask him.

 

His eyes turned back to blue and I took it as a “Yes!”. So, I get the saddle from the hook by the front door and step out into the cold morning air. The other deigreie would be out by this time and be hunting the humans that live farther up North like Wind is. Then, I remember. It’s race day the only day that humans and deigreie get along, the only time I can fit in with the others. My birthday. Wind would go to the races in an hour or so. I get Ice Shard settled with his gear then go upstairs to change into my riding equipment. Two minutes later I’m in my Sea blue, white and, black jumpsuit with black iron and leather boots that go up to my knees. As I exit my house I hear shouts of deigreie and humans.

 

“Where is that half-breed? She is usually at the races this time!” a deigreie shouts.

 

“Well we can search for her name again Sir.” a human says.

 

“Or...We can get that boy to find her. I bet he knows.” another human says.

 

Before I hear anything else I hop onto Ice Shard and start flying to the races to meet Wind and his wyvern Storm. As I fly I see outposts that the humans made to keep wild animals and deigreie out. I spot six before flying into a tree.

 

“Where that tree come from! And why didn’t you see it Ice Shard?!” I inquire him.

 

He gave me a look that says “It JUST popped out of NOWHERE!”

 

As I look down I spot a couple deigeies and a handful of humans shouting at each other.

 

“And I thought this day was going to be peaceful.” I say to no one in particular.

 

As we start flying again, we start training. As I shout commands we become faster and faster.

 

“Let’s break the sound barrier this time Ice Shard!” I shout over the howling wind.

 

I hear a pop and I know that’s my ears telling me that we broke the sound barrier, we keep going to the speeds that Wind and Storm go to. Our eyes adjust to the speed and then we see the races and then I see Wind and Storm waiting for the race to start.

 

“Let’s make our big entrance now Ice Shard!” I say as I smile.

 

Then with a huge crackle of sound we break the sound barrier yet again but, it’s louder and enough for others to hear it. I feel the cameras on me and Ice Shard as we dive down at lightning speed we stop just in time. The racers were moving out of the way except Wind and Storm, because they know we were going to land without any casualties. 

 

“Racers please go to your appointed positions!” an announcer yells into a microphone at his station.

 

“This year is the 22nd annual dragon race. The lineup for this year is Wind and his wyvern Storm, Galaxy and her dragon Ice Shard,...” a woman says into her microphone.

 

I tune out as she announces the other dragon racers. As I look around I don’t see that many humans other than Wind’s grandpa and some Runners that are off their shifts. Then I spot some other deigreies that look like me. I don’t know why but, they wave at me. I look around to see if they were waving to them but, nobody is looking at them.

 

“Racers… Ready… Set… GO!” the announcers yell.

 

As we pull away from the starting line Wind does something only talented dragon racers do, he breaks the sound waves coming off the dragons and moves at the speed of sound. He then starts to move at a speed only his wyvern can, his special gear is the only thing protecting him from the force of the speed.

 

“Come on Storm, let's show them what real racers look like.” he said as Storm continues to speed up.

 

I pull away from the competition in a gale of ice and sleet. The other racers dragging far behind.

 

“What is with the competition this year, they're so slow.” I whispered to Ice Shard. 

 

“Wait, what was that?” I say as something whizzed by me.

 

The object was gaining on Wind and Storm. But that was when Wind would do something that only they could do.

 

“Go Storm, let's show this newbie who is the boss of the course, like what we did to the Sky Nightmares.” he said.

 

He turned under his opponent and had Storm strike the underside of the dragon. The opponent had brought out a weapon in which I had never seen. The weapon was like a spear with a handle on the top. He started to swing the weapon around his head as it started to light up with a weak grey black light. It grew stronger as he spun it around. Then he attacked, as he attacked his hood fell back down to reveal a long scar over his left eye and wolf-like ears. It was surprisingly fast for him to be riding and not even concentrating on Wind. Wind sped up, the damage was done. The rider slowed down and landed, then Wind sped up again and came in second.

 

“What how did I come in second?” he said astonished.

 

“You were too busy tussling with that other guy to notice me taking a shortcut and beating you.” I said calmly. 

 

Ice Shard looked up at me and growled softly. There the mysterious rider loomed in the background walking away from the crowd that was surrounding Wind, Storm, Myself and Ice Shard.

 

“So you won.” Wind said tilting his head to one side, “How about one more race to my island, Gramps said he would make us a winning cake.”

 

“Fine by me, Ice Shard needs something to eat too.” I say looking down at Ice Shard with a smile.

 

We both race back to the island only to find that it was lit a blaze in flame. In the stables the dragons were crying out in horror at the ever growing blaze welling behind them. The houses were already being dealt with by the other riders, who were pouring water on them.

 

“We have to save the dragons.” Wind says in a tone I could hear above the blaze of viscous flames and the cries of the dragons.

 

He rushed in without thinking, well that's Wind for ya. I flew in after a couple of minutes to see why none of the dragons or Wind had come out. I hopped off Ice Shard and went inside the stable. That's when I saw him, Wind was laying unconscious on the ground under some fallen wood. The dragons had also passed out from inhaling too much smoke. Time had went by so fast when I was working to stop the fire. When I was done I went back to Wind laying under the wood. He was still out cold, so I moved the wood only to find a fresh gash in the side of his forehead. It ran along the side of his right, over his heart and down his leg. In the chest area it already started to swell with blood, I soaked up the blood to find a wing like symbol over his heart. 

 

“What is that?” I asked myself. 

 

I turned him over and ripped his shirt of his back to reveal a long pair of wings tucked under his under-vest. The sight of it made me want to both cry and vomit. The wings were covered in blood and stained with old blood. 

 

“It is like he uses them as a last minute resort.” I whisper to myself, examining the wings carefully.

 

It was only till later that Wind finally awoke into the conscious.

 

“What, where am I?” he said with a start. 

 

“You're okay I just need to get that beam off your leg. It might hurt so hang on.” I say moving around him slowly and brush bits of wood and metal off of him gently.

 

I get to the beam of twisted wood and metal on his legs and I see a pool of blood starting to form.

 

“You might want to look away for this one.” I say as he tried to look at me.

 

He looks away slowly still not trusting my judgement. I take off my jacket to reveal my dark purple wings that my deigreie mother gave me. I leave my jacket over his chest and get to work on the beam. I've hid my wings all these years so, when I spread them out they hurt but, I don't say anything because Wind doesn't know I have these. I've hid them right under his nose and I know he doesn't like deigreie so I have to do this job done quickly and quietly. In about four minutes since Wind fell asleep I healed his wounds and put the barn back together so fast no one could see me. I was just about to get my jacket off of Wind when he wakes up I hurry to find a dark corner but, there is none. When he gets up he just stares at me because I hid my wings just in time.

 

“How is the barn fixed already and the dragons back in their pens when you and I are the only ones here?”

 

“Well… I have something to show you but, promise you won't freak out and try to kill me?” I ask him with my head hanging with shame.

 

“Okay. I promise.” He says warily.

 

With that I spread my wings out and I can see the rage from inside his eyes.

 

“Out! Now!” He says trying not to get mad at me.

 

I exit the barn and go over to Ice Shard who is near other humans. Then see Wind’s grandfather, now I know that if I wasn't dead before I am now. I go past them and I feel the overwhelming feeling of hate creeping up on me. I hop onto Ice Shard and fly away. That's when I see other deigreie looking at me as I fly on a dragon. We race to our home and pack everything up that we need to survive in the forest. Alone as I am, a wanderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I putting these all up today yay.


	4. Shadow Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows lurk in the darkness and are not easily found.

“What I tell ya Burning Claw? When the sun sets  
and the shadows start coming out it’s beautiful.”

 

He gives me a look like “You only say that because your name is Shadow.”

 

I chuckle “Maybe you're right maybe you're not”

 

“What was that?” I quickly put up my hood with a large cowl to cover my face. I signal for Burning Claw to take a step back into the shadows and I do the same. A girl and a dragon walk out of the forest into the opening near by. 

 

Wait, I’ve seen her before at the races where that guy attacked me. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it’s Galaxy. Hmmm, where is he then? He’s always with her. I’ll watch for a while.

 

“Where are we going to go Ice Shard? Humans hate me, Deigreies hate me but, more important is: Wind hates me. Mother’s dead and who knows where father is because he couldn’t look at me because it reminds him of mother! I don’t even know if I have family left! Sorry to bring you down with me Ice Shard. Looks like I don’t need my jacket anymore either because everyone on this world knows who I am.” As she is saying this she takes off her jacket and puts it on the ground, revealing dark purple wings.

 

“What are you doing here?” I ask still not stepping out of the shadows. She spins around probably wondering who’s speaking to her.

 

“Who's there?!” She asks her surroundings.

 

“Just a shadow.” I respond.

 

“Wait...What?!” She questioned.

 

“I’ll give you a hint… Your friend attacked me” I say. Now she’s going to remember. At that moment I hear a shrill growl. Another dragon was coming in.

 

“Ice shard come with me and find a hiding place.” she said lifting into the air.

 

“Storm do you see her? Galaxy if you're out there please, I am really sorry I...I didn’t know what I was doing. You saved my life and I acted out. I’m sorry.” he yelled getting on his dragon and flying away. 

 

“So was that your friend?” I asked trying to cover myself.

 

“I don’t know.” she said looking at the slowly fading shadow in the sky.

 

“I know you are a half breed.” I said looking at her.  
She had human appearances but she also had the wings like a deigreie.

 

“Ok so who are you then?” she asked looking where she heard my voice.

 

“I guess if you stay here you are going to have to get to know the shadow of the forest.” I said with a hint of intense laughter. I jumped down from the tree I was in and take off my hood. The girl leaps back in a surprised mixed emotion. She saw the long scar over my eye and she knew immediately.

 

“You are the one with the weird weapon. You’re fast on a regular dragon too.” she said. 

 

“I try.” I stated trying to look cool.

 

“Well it was a valiant effort.” she acknowledged. 

 

She looks like me but not. What is she? We couldn’t be the same, she has wings and I have wolf ears. How does that work, yet the only other human-like species with wings is the Deigreie.

 

“Are you ok?” I ask as I notice she was shivering from fear.

 

“I’m just taken aback from what happened.” she explained. 

 

“What exactly happened?” I ask warily letting my curiosity get the better of me.

 

“Well long story short I am in trouble. Can I stay here?” she asked with a hopeful voice.

 

“First tell me what you are.” I said hoping I can get to know this girl.

 

“I am a half breed.” She said as if she was proud but her expression said otherwise.  
(Half breeds are what the humans and Deigreies call half human and half Deigreie.)

 

“Oh. I see. So you are like me.” I said taking a closer look at her appearances.

 

“Wait you are a half breed too?” she beamed.

 

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I.” I barked.

 

Damn. This girl might not have super powered hearing but can she at least hear me. Geez. 

 

“Ok come with me, If you are a half breed you should still have the powers of a wolf-like animal.” I stated.

 

“Like what powers can I do?” she asked sounding more profound than her face portrayed.

 

“Super hearing, smell, sight, you know things you can’t do now.” I answered.

 

I lead her through the door to my base and tell her the only way she can enter. I’m going to show her how I was able to go so fast.

 

“You need to be as fast as your dragon or you will never go as fast as the speed of light.” I explained as I ran as fast as Burning Claw on the race track. 

 

She took off her jacket and stretched her wings as wide as they could go. Then took off around the ring flying at speeds that I could never reach on Burning Claw. Just as she was going to break the sound bearer something happened. It got all foggy and when it cleared out came a flaming bird which moved a lot faster then the speed of light. It came down and stopped in front of me, it then started to get foggy again. Out came Galaxy, a smile beginning on her face. The flaming bird was gone and so was Burning Claw. I saw him up on a high shelf, probably scared half to death.   
“So was that bad.” she asked as if she didn’t know what happened.

 

“Ha ha. Not bad.” I agreed 

 

“You need to work on transforming into animals, and such. Also, get your dragon down here and train with them. Burning Claw let’s go to the other track and train.” I say as I’m walking away. 

 

We train for about 4 hours until I hear a dragon flapping it’s wings and it’s not Galaxy and Ice Shard.

 

“Galaxy! Where are you? I need to talk to you!” shouts Wind.

 

I run quickly and quietly back to Galaxy and gesture to get out of her and talk to him. She looks away and nods her head then, she takes the back exit of my base and goes to talk to Wind. I stay in the shadows and listen carefully to what they’re saying.

 

“I’m sorry I acted the way I did. I truly am Galaxy. Why won’t you come into town or go back to your house.” He asks quietly.

 

“Because everyone hates me. You know that.” She turns slightly away from him. “They will find me and they will kill people associated with me. They will kill innocent people like you and your grandfather. People we race with. They will try to make you and your grandfather as bait. That’s why I’m staying away from you and other humans that are like you. Your kindhearted and you can’t hold a grudge against your enemies or friends.” she said the boys face darkened. 

 

“I don’t care!” He said looking up at her with big bright blue-green eyes. “I don’t care whether they come after you or me. We made a promise to become assassins together and end this war.” he said with a long growl under his breath. “It's hard for all of us, we just need to fight back.” yelled his eyes going from blue-green, to red-yellow to a dark deep black.

 

“Yes but things change. We were so eager to fight under the cover of night, but things change.” Galaxy said her face brimming with tears. “I wish the humans had never found this world. The beings here were all peaceful before we came.” she cried her deep purple eyes shining in the setting sun from the small tears. “Why can’t we just leave this place and go far away from here.” she yelled as she ran off into the woods. I step out of the darkness.

 

“We have to go after her.” I said remembering the forest dangers at night. 

 

“I have known Galaxy for a long time, she just needs some time alone.” He said his eyes going back to the deep blue-green colour.

 

“You may know her but I have witnessed the forest in the twilight first hand. She doesn't know how to handle it.” I said trying to get him to get her.

 

“I said she will be fine.” his eyes going back to a red-yellow colour. “She has been through a lot, one night in the forest won’t kill her.”

 

“How do you know that she will be ok?” I asked seeing if his eyes would change again.

 

“I know because she is just like her mother.” he said closing his eyes.

 

The dark red-yellow in his eyes were still there when he opened them, but they were beginning to turn back. For a split second I could have sworn I saw the shadow of a dragon instead of his own. That's when I look at him more closely. He has a long scar running down under his right eye and down his neck.

 

“What are you? Like why does your eye colour change and what is that scar?” I ask hoping to get an answer.

 

“I am human, I have no idea why my eyes change colour, and the scar….. my dad said he gave it to me when his was protecting me from my mom. My scar goes from under my eye, over my heart, and down to my leg. My mom wanted to kill me when I was born and my dad said it was because of a birthmark over my heart.” he said taking off his shirt to reveal a large wing like mark where his heart is. I also saw the long scar running over his chest.

 

“I swear I have seen that mark before.” I said looking at the double wings on his chest. “Come with me to my library please.” I say taking off through the trees at high speeds. He was speeding before me, his speed is much higher than a regular human. The gorge was coming up, the crack in the ground. He jumped it with ease but I called to Burning Claw to carry me across. 

 

“I thought you said come with me.” he said looking back at me his eyes a pink-green colour.

 

“Your eyes are pinky-green now.” I said.

 

“Like I said I can’t control it.” he laughed.

 

Minutes pass as we reach the abandoned library in the forest. We both walk through the crumbling wall into the open area scattered with books. I dig through a few crumbled bricks to find the book I was looking for.  
“Here it is, it is called Sky Knights.” I said lifting it up to examine it. I opened its dusty pages to find the one with the mark. 

 

“No way….” I am speechless as I look at the book in complete aw.

 

“What? What is it?” He said looking at the book.

 

“You are a Wing Clan member?” I said thinking back to what my dad said to me before he left.

 

“Ok….. So what?” He said 

 

“My family wiped out the Wing Clan. Then how are you standing there?” I gasped.

 

“What is so special about my clan?” He asked his eyes changing to the bright red-yellow colour.

 

I then go behind him and rip the shirt off his back.

 

“Hey what are you....?” He doesn’t finish his sentence.

 

I hold up the wings on his back. They’re light and feathery.

 

“You aren’t fully human.” I say finally.

 

“Wait what?” he stutters. “I am no deigreie, though.” he said with a low growl.

 

“Open up your mouth, enough for me to so your teeth.” I say spinning to the front of him. He opens his mouth and there my prediction was right. Four large canine teeth had grown in place of regular teeth.

 

“In the book it says the barriers of the wing mark are said to be the living versions of angels and devils. The angel part is true that were the wings come in, But there are no such things as devils. So instead of devils there are wyverns, which are referred to as demons of the sky, as in devil.” I finished. “You are a walking legend, The last remaining Wing Clan pure blood.” I said looking at him.

 

“How does that make me special.” he said looking at his feet.

 

“You are human, angel, and wyvern. How are you not special?” I said.

 

“I don’t want to be special, I just want to be an assassin with Galaxy, and stop this war.” He shuddered. 

 

“You have a gift, one that only come once in a generation.” I said.

 

“I don’t want to have any special power or ability, I just want to be like Galaxy, normal and free.” he said his eyes darkening to a dark black. At that point I’m scared to see what colour his eyes will turn next, so I stop.

 

“You really need to stay out of other people's business.” he said opening his wings for the first time and flying off.

 

“Maybe I would but everyone is just a Wanderer.”

 

I fly after him and catch up in no time.

 

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“Home.” He replies.

 

“You can’t go home. They’ll kill you if they see you like this. Why do you think I live out here? It’s to protect myself and others who will get hurt if they try and kill me.” I say

 

“I am not deigreie, so they won’t come and kill me.” he said speeding off.

 

I can’t go at the same speed as him because of the wyvern abilities, so I stay behind and watch him fly away.


	5. How to ride the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the characters now lets get this rolling.

What am I doing? I can’t fly without Storm. I am not a walking legend. The sky is not my home. I’m just alone wanderer. I am not in the clouds high in the sky. It was hard to accept the fact that I am no longer just a regular human. But I will still enter to be an assassin, to reach my goal and I fly back down to the ground.

 

“If I am to be an assassin I’m going to need to train.” I said thinking back to what the man said.

 

“You are part Wyvern too.” his voice echoed in my head.

 

“Ok so if I am, I should be able to do some things that Storm can, like high speeds.” I said racing from one side of the forest to the other. The night was on its way so here we go, all I know about Storm I’ll transfer to myself. Night vision?

 

“I can see in the dark, cool!” I said looking around me. “Wait heat sense to, no way. I can see Galaxy’s heat and that man’s heat, and Storm’s, and the man’s dragon, and Ice Shard.” I said looking over the island. 

“But I'm hungry.” I said looking down. 

 

“Maybe if I head home Gramp’s will have something ready.” I thought.

I fly home to the darkened house, Storm following behind me. I enter through a window and fly through the house. I put on a sweater to hide my wings, but I can’t control the night vision and heat scenes so everything I saw was either red-yellow or black-grey. When I went down the stairs to the kitchen I saw my gramp’s eating soup. That's when I hear another voice. My father.

 

“So how is Wind these days?” Lightning asked his voice riding up and over my own thoughts as I enter the room.

 

“Wind, How did you get in? The door was locked.” Gramps asked me, as I walked through the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

“I went through the window in the back.” I said seeing his expression get more more puzzled.

 

“That wall is four meters high.” he said getting up.

 

“Ohhh don’t worry. All I did was jump.” I said as he came over to me.

 

“A regular person couldn't have jumped that high, now be honest how did you get in.” He said frowning.

 

Just then Galaxy enters the room with her wings spread.  
“I flew him over.” she explained her purple eyes glaring at my father and my grandpa. 

 

“What are you doing here you menace.” he spat coming over to Galaxy and me to her.

 

“Oh look a family reunion” I hear to left of me. It’s that man from the forest. 

 

“Why did you guys follow me?” I said 

 

“I followed you because I knew this was going to happen. Galaxy came to drop you off. Oh and by the way my name is Shadow.” Shadow says his eyes landing on my father who was looking at the table.

 

“Who are you guys.” Shadow says his hood falling off his head to reveal two wolf-like ears.

 

“I am Wind’s father, demon.” My dad said getting up, his gaze drifting from the table to Shadow and then to Galaxy.

 

“No good father abandons his child to go off somewhere.” Galaxy growled.

 

“There is no good demons in this world either may I remind both of you!” My dad says glaring at Galaxy.

 

“There are no good demons yes but, there are pure hearted demons and I’m one of them. Hiding from evil like you.” Galaxy said firing back at him.

 

“Stop!” I yelled seeing everyone back off, there eyes alight in fear.

 

“Just calm down Wind.” my dad stammered his eyes blazing with fear, something I have never heard nor seen.

 

“No, I hate when you guys fight.” I said yelling at a high pitch.

 

“Wind calm down or I will have to pin you down.” He said coming over to me. “Your eyes are turning White.” he said trying to pin me down.

 

I go still for a second my eyes turning white and I glance at Galaxy. “Help me.”

 

“Get off him. Can’t you see he is in his own pain.” she said throwing my father to the ground.

 

“You don’t know a thing about my son!” he said pushing Galaxy down and grabbing a knife.

“That's it. Stay away from her.” I said jumping in front of the falling knife as it hits me in the chest.

“Wind!” I hear Galaxy cry as I black out.

 

It was dark. Where am I? Is Galaxy safe? Is Shadow safe? Am I safe?

 

“Get up Wind, get up.” I say to myself. The pain is unbearable. At least I am alive. Now where is home? I looked around only to find that I was surrounded by trees and bushes. The dark night was dispersing as the sun rose over the thin horizon line. I felt warm and cold at the same time. 

 

“I am so thirsty.” I say to myself, that's when I see a small settlement of humans. I start off toward the settlement hoping to get some water. The eyes of the people who look at me are filled with fear and reverence. I could hear some of them but what they said scared me.

 

“Is that Storm, Wind’s wyvern?” is what most of them asked.

 

“That doesn’t look at all like Storm. Storm is bigger and is a lot more muscled.” one said to a friend. 

 

I know most of these people. Why do they think I look like Storm? I headed over to the small lake, feeling like I was not needed in the little village. When I was leaving I saw someone I knew.   
“Are you lost Storm? Do you want me to fly you back to Wind? I know where he lives.” he said looking down at me. I know I was smaller than the guy but not small enough for him to look down at me.

 

I ran out of the town as fast as I could and ran down the beach. I looked into the water to see my own reflection that somehow wasn’t my reflection. When I looked into the water it scared me. I looked so similar to Storm. I had scales and two large wings that covered my body. I still had two legs so I must be a wyvern. Maybe this is one of my Clan's abilities. 

 

“I have to go home.” I said to myself. Maybe I can breath underwater like Storm can. I dove into the crystal clear water to find;l;;;;;; that I move as fast as Storm could in the air and I can breath too. I swam to the forest through the gorge near Shadow’s house. I jumped out of the water and flew like I do with my other wings. The sky was bright and new in the morning. There Shadow was in the air circling the forest looking for me. 

 

“Wind, Wind where are you?” he said calling out to no-one in particular. I flew up to him and circled him franticly tried to get his attention. 

 

“Who are you little guy? Are you lost?” he said as I glared at him. Then I start falling into the open sky. 

 

“Wait what, Wind. I’m coming.” he said as he flies down to catch me as I fall. 

 

“Hey! Umm, I don’t know what just happened.” I stammered as he caught me on the back of his dragon.

 

“So what happened, last night after I blacked out?” I asked turning to face him.

 

“Last night you got mad and your eyes turned white then you turned into a big wyvern. You took Galaxy to the forest and disappeared.” He said. “You also almost killed your dad and myself.” he finished. 

 

“I did what, wait take me home. Now!” I said.

 

“First, we have to find Galaxy.” He said as we flew off.


	6. To the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy goes on her own adventure and is met by a frighting truth, As well as a new friend or enemy

“Oww my head.” I said getting up off the ground. 

 

“Wind you idiot.” I swore thinking back to his freak out. 

 

I’m in the forest, Shadow’s house is gone and I am lost. Ok let's get out of here. I try to fly but I can’t. My wings are broken, and I can’t transform in my phoenix form. Great. Ice Shard couldn't keep up with Wind flying so fast, that he too, is lost in the forest looking for myself and Wind. I need to be more careful when Wind goes crazy. 

 

“Upside of this crazy adventure is that: One, I get to explore the forest. Two, nobody can tell me what I can and can’t do.” I say to myself thinking back on Wind’s father Lightning.

 

“I can probably sing too.”I say looking over my shoulder.

 

As I walk trying to head north where I know people live and deigreie live too. I know the territory so I won’t go into it I’ll just go around it. I then start singing.  
“In the middle of the night of darkness only dark precisely, such as the following dawn and flowers in the distance of the light. The light is winning but, the dark is not alone. Beneath the dark is an enemy. Greater than the dark, when the dark falls it will take it’s place. The light might be winning but, the enemy still makes haste.” I sing to myself in a sad lone tune.

 

I then walk in silence until I feel eyes watching me. Lots of them. I look around at the trees then I know, I crossed into the territory of the deigreies. I really need to run now. Or sprint or FLY! Wind really needs to work on NOT going crazy! Thanks! Not! Sprint that’s my only hope.

 

“Get that half-breed!” A deigreie yells.

 

“On it!” Another one yells.

 

Great. I’m a wanted half-breed. Wind why?! Then, I see Ice Shard tied up. That gets my blood boiling. I run over where Ice Shard is tied up. For some reason everything went dark purple then everything went black.

 

When I wake up, I’m inside some kind of room.  
A white room with no windows and with just one lamp that was on, with one bed that I was in and a deigreie with a scar was in the corner sitting in a chair. I was in a cell with the one who has a scar. 

 

“Now you, new guy. Get up.” said one outside the cell. He had guard clothes so I’m guessing he was the watcher of the cell. 

 

“Goodbye young one, see you in the next life.” said the one getting up from the chair and heading over to the cell watcher.

 

“You little one, you are next.” growled the guard.

 

I look over to the small window to see the one with the scar sit down in front of the post in the courtyard. He was then tied up to the post with linen rope. 

 

“Do you pledge allegiance to your race.” said the guard looking at the one with the scar.

 

“Why? Why would I pledge allegiance to a race that enslaves its people and makes them work until death?” 

 

Is that really what deigreie do? I want to go home.

 

“You want to pledge to another race? Humans perhaps.” said the guard. 

 

“Humans are not my race. Neither is deigreie. Like I would pledge to them.” he said with tears forming on his eyes.

 

“Then you pledge to us.” the guard growled. 

 

“I rather die then pledge to you, worm.” he yelled the tears leaving his face to be replaced with hate and anger.

 

I have to help him. “Go, Firebird form.” I yelled as I busted through the stone walls of the cell.

 

“What?” gasped the guard baking off from the post.

 

“μορφή Go Δράκος.( Go figure dragon)” I said in the language of the firebird.

 

“γεια πώς είσαι. (Hi how are you)” I said taking him off the post. He looked at me like I was insane.

 

“καλά πώς μπορείτε να το κάνετε αυτό; (Good, How can you do that?)” he said back in the language.

 

“Δεν γνωρίζω. Πώς ξέρετε αυτή τη γλώσσα? ( I don’t know how do you know this language?)” I said back.

 

“Μιλάτε ελληνικά. (You are speaking Greek.)” he said looking up at me.

 

“Λοιπόν ας πάμε. (Well let’s go.)” I said flying off.

 

We didn’t reach the forest till night fall. Then I dropped him in a tree and changed back. It was until I noticed the tattoo on his shoulder that I realized something. 

 

“You are a Wing Clan member too?” I asked remembering the same mark over Wind’s chest. 

 

“Yes, why?” He asked staring at me. 

 

“Do you by chance know a young boy named Wind?” I asked, not answering his question. 

 

“No. Does he have the same mark.” He asked.

 

“Yes. What is your name?” I questioned.

 

“Spirit.” he said looking at the trees below. “Shhh be quiet someone is coming.” he said angling his ears toward the trees below us.

 

“Galaxy? Galaxy? Galaxy are you out there?” said the voice.

 

“Who is that? It sounds like two people.” He whispered.

 

“It’s my friends.” I said. “Up here.” I shouted to the passing people down on the ground.

 

“Were coming.” Wind shouted up the tree

 

They took off up the tree and tore through the leaves.

 

“Who is this guy?” Wind said crouching on the branch.

 

“He is one of you, Wind.” I said.

 

“One of me? What do you mean? My Clan was wiped out over 15 years ago except for me, my father, and my grandfather.” he said looking at Spirit with a look that says “You. I’m not related to you!”. 

 

“Well Wind umm. Show him your mark.” I said as Spirit turned his marked shoulder to Wind.

 

“Who are you, and how dare you make fun of my Clan.” Wind hissed in Spirit’s face.

 

“My Clan was wiped out from dragons 16 years ago, I saw it with my own eyes. Pure bloods like me died because of my actions. I made the Great Dragon angry. He hunted us for sport and I fought back. I killed my Clan.” he cried.

 

“Well who are you?” inquired Wind.

 

“My name is Spirit.” he said wiping the tears from his eyes. 

 

“Well, sorry to break this thing: argument: up. Not. But, they're coming.” I hissed, as I spread my wings my language changes to greek.

 

“Κοσμική έκρηξη! (Cosmic Explosion!)” I yelled as I transformed into a sky night and dived into the onslaught of deigreie. 

 

“Πρέπει να πάμε είτε πρόκειται για το σπίτι σκιά ή της Wind . Έτσι μπορώ να γροθιά μπαμπά του έξω από ένα παράθυρο .(We need to go to either going to Shadow's house or Wind's. So I can punch his dad out a window.)” I say as I dive down.

 

“What is she saying?” Asked Wind flying off the branch and into the horde of deigreie.

 

“πάει, πάει, πάει. (Go, go, go)” I shout as I plummet to the next horde.

 

“Noo I’m not ready to die yet!” Shrieked Shadow as   
a deigreie pined him down with a spear poking into his neck.

 

“Shadow!” Wind yelled as his eyes went pitch white.

 

“Αυτός αυτός αυτός, όλα πεθαίνεις, τώρα. (He, he, he, you will all die now.)” I said to the deigreie I was pinning down.

 

Wind came charging toward Shadow and slowly transforming into a wyvern. His speed and size increased as he took his form. He grabbed the deigreie that was on Shadow in his jaws like he was a chew toy. Then he looked at me and crunched down snapping the deigreie in half as his blood splattered the ground. I look at him, this is the first time I've seen Wind like this he was bigger and a lot stronger. He charged toward me, knocked me to one side as he ripped the deigreie I had pinned, to shreds. Blood covered his mouth as he came over to me and lifted me on his back. As he flew up and landed on another deigreie. I had to transform back if I was to stay on his back. He grabbed another in his teeth and stabbed it with his poison tail.

 

I got off to see that most of the Deigreie were dead because of Wind and some were retreating back to there camp. Wind’s eyes were dulling to dark black but he was still in rage mode. Then, he came charging down at me. He lifted me off the ground and carried me to the deigreie camp. 

 

“Now I see where you are taking me.” I said looking up at him. In his eyes were dark black but there was also a hint of light grey. That's when I see him, Ice Shard was still tied up in silicon rope. Wind dropped me and I ran over to Ice Shard. Wind flew up, his size decreasing. He then plummeted down and burned the ropes off Ice Shard. Ice Shard jumped into the air and flew after Wind, then Ice Shard struck. He lashed out at Wind knocking him out instantly, Wind must have been weak. Then I see another wyvern. It was Storm. As Wind fell turning back to his human form Storm caught him and flew off. Then Spirit came and changed into a big creature with a double wing span.

 

“What Form are you in?” I asked looking in awe at the four winged creature.

 

“Eret ca mon rai. ( I am just different.)” He said looking at me. “Eret ca far rai langee. ( I am a different kind)” He growled. 

 

“What are you saying?” I asked 

 

But it was too late, he was gone. Shadow had followed and was tussling with another deigreie. 

 

“Shadow let's follow them.” I said getting on Ice Shard.

 

“It’s no use, Storm will react badly to us invading on Wind. He might kill us if we get to close with Wind knocked out.” He said his voice barely a whisper.

 

“Since when do you give up without trying.” I yelled across the courtyard. 

 

“It’s not a fight we could win. Storm could kill you.” He said looking at me with worried eyes.

 

“Well what about Spirit, won't he die too.” I asked. 

 

“Not if he is a real wing clan member.” he said having his eyes draw after the flying three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of info for one chapter So bear with me ;)


	7. Beyond Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to the next level (I don't know how to sum this thing up)

I watched as three figures flew away. The night was dawning and the sky nightmares where screeching in the distance. The four winged creature had come out of nowhere and took off after them. 

 

“What was that thing that flew after them?” I asked Galaxy.

 

“It was Spirit.” she said looking into the sky. 

 

“Isn't he just a deigreie.” I asked.

 

“Not if he can do that.” she said pointing at the figures. “I'm still going to follow them. I don’t care if I will die.” She said getting on Ice Shard.

 

“Fine but we can at least get so Armour first.” I said getting on Burning Claw. 

 

It was a while before we reached my base. We went in and grabbed all the Plyotoneum shields we could find. We both left with our dragons following their scent. 

 

“What do we do we we get there?” She asked   
looking at where her dragon was following.

 

“We won’t know until we get there.” I answered looking down at the Plyotoneum sword I had brought. Hopefully I won’t have to use it. We followed their scent as far as we could, it led us to an island covered in palm trees. In the middle of the island was a small pool of lava and a small pool of water. Then I see them, they were on a smaller island in the middle of the two elements. Wind was on the ground, unconscious but in human form. Storm was covering him and nudging him gently. Spirit was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where is Spirit?” I whispered to Galaxy.

 

“I don’t know. Look a small bridge on the other side.” She said pointing to a small land bridge on the opposite side.

 

“Then let's go. But keep low. Storm is on the guard.” I said in a low tone. 

 

We both crept through the trees until we reached the mini land bridge. We started to cross the bridge, we also had to leave our dragons behind. They were too big to stay on the bridge or island. We were in the middle of the bridge when we were launched into the water side of the two. We both resurfaced and looked to see what had launched us off the bridge. It was the four winged   
Creature. It stood on the bridge snarling at us with extendable silver fangs moving out of its mouth. It stood on two legs and had a over sized barbed tail.  
It was Spirit!

 

“Spirit it is us, I saved your life.” Galaxy said desperately looking into the dark blue eyes of the pissed off Spirit.

 

“He won’t understand you.” I said looking at her.

 

Then I look over to see Wind, His body was covered in blood.

 

“Before they came out here, what happened to Wind?” I asked Galaxy.

 

“Ice Shard struck him trying to protect me.” She said looking over at the blood pooling into the water, making it red.

 

“Where did Ice Shard strike him?” I asked getting more and more worried.

 

“The belly area.” she said finally seeing her dragon’s mistake. “He might die.” she said at last.

 

“Ya the weak point for any creature. How did he know that?” I asked.  
“I may or may not have taught him to use self defense.” she said looking into the murky depths.

 

“Well now Wind has a big chance of dying.” I said looking over at the island.

“We need to get over there and stop the bleeding. Wind could die if we don’t.” I said looking at Spirit. It was like I said something and his eyes got a darker shade of blue. He is not a regular Wing Clan pure blood. 

 

“Maybe when you said blood Spirit got more mad.” she said looking down at her treading legs.

 

“No his eyes didn’t get more blue, what about Death.” I said as Spirit eyes got to a darker shade of blue.

 

“So what is the opposite of death.” I whispered hoping Spirit didn’t get more mad.

 

“Duh life.” She said looking at me as if I was an idiot.

 

“Spirit, is it life. Is life the answer?” I asked the god-like creature. As I said it Spirit fainted in his angel form.

 

“Now to get to Wind.” I said.  
We ran across the bridge and ran past Storm. Storm didn’t move he just looked at us.

 

“I’ll get Wind you talk to Spirit. I hope you can speak Greek. Or if you can’t I can be a translator for you.” she said running down the bridge.

 

“Ug. Con lan? Sho ca eret? (Oww. What happened? Where am I?)” He said getting up. 

 

“Uhh Galaxy. Is this Greek?” I said looking at her.

 

“No. I have never heard that language .” she said getting up.

 

“Nie kun may? (Who are you?)” He said looking at me with bright yellow eyes.

 

“I..can’t..understand..you.” I said making hand gestures to match my words.

 

“Con inea kun may? (What language are you?)” he spoke. 

 

“I speak.... Galaxy get over here.” I yelled to Galaxy.

 

She ran over to Spirit and changed into a sky knight.

 

“Είσαι καλά? μπορεί να σας μιλήσει ελληνικά?( Are you ok?   
Can you speak Greek?)” She said. I feel so useless.

 

“Con elal nike? (What is Greek?)” He said.

 

“Είναι αυτή η ελληνική ; ( Is this Greek?)” He said and Galaxy shook her head up and down.

 

“μιλάς αγγλικά? (Do you speak English?)” she said in a low tone.

 

“Is this English?” he said looking up at her.

 

“Yes.” she said changing back.

 

“I’m remembering now. You saved me from my death. Wait where is the other Wing Clan guy?” He said looking around.

 

“He’s over there by Shadow.” said Galaxy pointing to me.

 

“Dude what happened?” he said running over to me.

 

“He was injured in the fight.” I said looking down at the stopping blood.

 

“Where is this place because I know it’s not on maps.” Galaxy said as she scanned over one.

 

“It's a place in a dimension that only wyverns can access. The portal stays open for about 2-4 hours after.” he said getting up.

 

“So now we are in another dimension?” Galaxy asked. 

 

“Yes, but we only have a few hours left before we are ‘kicked’ from this realm.” he said looking at a floating aurora in the sky.

 

“We need to spend this time to gather items from this dimension, like herbs and food.” Galaxy said proudly. 

 

“Well no one can go anywhere until Wind wakes up.” I said looking at the body laying on the ground.

 

“Shadow is right. On this planet there is multiple dimensions, but they are all different. This planet in it’s technical term is considered a multiverse planet.” He said looking at me and Galaxy with wide fear filled eyes.

 

“Speaking of technical terms, What are you?” asked Galaxy frowning at Spirit.

 

“I am a Tetrapterous wyvern. Meaning I am a four winged wyvern. It is something that happens after the age of 15 and it come with the ability to go into wyvern   
form whenever the user desires. They can control the ability but they lose control if a specific word is said out loud. Mine is Death, but I only lose control if I am in wyvern form and the word is said in a rang I can hear. How old is Wind?” he asked. 

 

“He is almost 15. Wait does that mean he will be like you?” Galaxy asked with a worried tone.

 

“I’m sorry to say but yes.” he said looking down at Wind laying on the ground.

 

“How old are you?” I asked him as he came over to me.

 

“I am almost 18. As in I will get the ability to breath acid and fire as well as ice. Plus my tail will finally have poison.” He said looking behind himself as if to look at a tail.

 

“How many days till your birthday.” I asked.

 

“Same as Wind. Pure blood Wing Clan members like Wind and myself share a birthday.” he said

 

“Ohh ok so three more days.” Galaxy said a smile brimming on her face. “And what was that language you spoke in when you were in wyvern form?” she finished

 

“The accent Wing Clan language. I can understand other languages but Wind is the only one who can understand me even though he doesn't know the language.” he said.

 

“Look guys Wind is waking up.” I said as his eyes opened. “Uhh is something wrong? His eyes are umm.... completely white.” I asked getting this evil feeling.

 

“Wait what? Stay away from him.” Spirit shouted running away down the bridge.

 

“Ugg wait oww.” Wind said his voice in quivering pain.

 

“Wait, catch him.” Spirit shouted running under Wind as he fell to the ground. I came over to Wind to see blood pooling out of his mouth. The cut that Ice shard gave him was gone. But the blood was still running down his neck.

 

“He is going through the first stage of the additions.” Spirit said happily under his breath. “The blood does not belong to him. Only to his wyvern soul.” he said as Wind gasped for air.

 

Spirit had carried Wind on his back in wyvern form as we all flew out of the dimension. We went to Wind’s house and laid him down. His temperature was really hot as if he was sick. I flew back to my home and took Storm, for Spirit said that if Storm was around he would try to harm Wind’s family and friends to protect Wind. When I got home to was dark so I went to my house, left Burning Claw and Storm in the stable, and climbed into bed. When I was drifting off I thought of what we did today. We went to a new dimension, we went beyond the borders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you didn't get the whole thing, The lava stands for death and the water is life.


	8. Do or Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the ATA, Assassin training academy.

I had woken up in my house covered in blankets, lying in my bed. Spirit was sitting in a chair at the edge of my room, clearly asleep. Then I hear footsteps and Galaxy came up my steps holding a tray of food. 

 

“Wind!” she squealed as she dropped the tray and ran into my arms.

 

At that moment Spirit had woke and was staring at me. 

 

“Kun may nikike? ( Are you ok?)” he said staring at me. Surprisingly, I understand him.

 

“Yes, thank you.” I said back. 

 

“You understand him?” Galaxy said leaning back on my bed.

 

“Yes I do.” I said laying back. My back hurt as I leaned back with her.

 

“Today we are trying out for the assassin training.” she said her voice quivering.

 

“Are you scared?”I asked her.

 

“Well… Yes and no. Mostly yes.” She said as she started to clean up the shattered glass.

 

“Ouch!” She cursed as the glass cut the side of her hand.

 

“Are you okay?” Spirit asked getting up from the chair.

 

“Yeah. Are you guys hungry because there are two plates on the counter.” Galaxy says as she starts to leave the room.

 

“Wait. Galaxy, come here.” Spirit said as Galaxy turned around. 

 

“Okay?” Galaxy walks over to Spirit warily.

 

“Give me your hand.” He said as Galaxy held out her cut hand.

 

“Niea, niean, niean, niea.( Heal, health, health, heal.)” He said as he placed both of his hands over Galaxy’s.

 

“Ouch. That hurt. Wait, the cut’s gone!” She said as she turned her hand over to where the cut was.  
“Wow! It’s gone! Thank you! Hey, Wind are you going to be okay for training today?” She says as she stares at her hand in awe.

 

“Ya, I guess.” I said closing my eyes. 

 

“Ok see you at the academy. Wait... Spirit, how did you do that?” she said turning on her heel at the door.

 

“I am an angel, as long as I have power I can heal anything.” He said smiling.

 

Galaxy smiled and walked away as Shadow came in.

 

“Look who’s awake.” He says sarcastically.

 

“Shadow!” I said as he came over to me. He jumped on my bed with a big smile on his face.

 

“Are you ready to start the assassin academy with us today?” He asked me. “Honestly, Everybody is scared of my “Spooky appearance.” He says sarcastically.

“Wind can’t today.” Spirit said looking at me with big stern eyes.

 

“Give him a break if he wants to do it then, let him do it.” Shadow says sticking up for me.

“If he does there is a chance he will get hurt, so today I am going to train him. You can come if you want.” Spirit said looking at Shadow.

 

“Sure. I’ll tag along.” he said getting up.

 

“Good we are going hunting today.” Spirit said his eyes alight with hunger, and his mouth watering.

 

“Actual hunting, picking up a sent, following it and killing what is at the end of the trail?” I asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

 

“I can show you if you would like. My methods are less gruesome. I use bows and arrows or I can pick up scents.” Shadow asked looking at Spirit to get the approval.

 

“Nope that is not what I meant. We will be hunting with teeth and claws. Ohh and happy birthday Wind.” Spirit said looking at me with a hungry glare.

 

“Ok let's go then. Race you to the forest.” Shadow yelled as he jumped out the window and landed on Burning Claw. 

 

“He is reckless. Now you have no Wyvern, how are you going to get there?” Spirit asked me.

 

“I will use my wings.” I answered.

 

“Your wings were hurt in the fight, you can’t use them.” he growled.

 

“Well then I don’t come.” I growled back. 

 

“Just turn into a wyvern idiot.” He yelled turning into one himself.

 

“I can’t, I’m not like you.” I yelled back, feeling my body change. I have control as a wyvern now. Spirit had launched himself out the window and followed Shadow off toward the forest. I followed him out the window and looked back to see my father, Lightning, on his dragon going back out to the sea. My grandpa was sitting on his dragon Earthquake, looking at me.

 

It was sometime before we got to the island with the forest. I had hunted down three squirrels and a Sky Nightmare by the end of the day. 

 

“Good job you two, I’m so proud.” Spirit said as we flew back. “In wyvern form can do so many things and you can’t go crazy too.” he finished 

 

“Well I’m ready for tomorrow.” I said looking into the setting sun.

 

The next day I woke up and ran down stairs. I went into wyvern form and launched myself out the door. I flew to Galaxy’s house and knocked on the door in human form. 

 

“Com’in.” I heard from inside. “Ok, I’m ready.” Galaxy said coming out of her house. She was wearing a purple leather vest that had no shoulder straps and dark blue shorts. Her weapon was in a sheath in her belt. Compared to her I looked like a ragged mess dressed up. I was wearing a chest plate made of dragon scales and short jeans with a leather jacket. 

 

“Are you ready?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Let’s go get Shadow.” I answered my voice full of hope. We flew off toward the forest where Shadow lives. We picked him up and flew for the afternoon to the academy. The large walls of the academy loomed in front of us.

 

“This will be fun.” Shadow said as he cracked his knuckles. “See you guys inside.” With that he walks to the gates. The guards who protect the academy stop him at the gate.

 

“Who are you and why are you here, scum.” One guard shouts at Shadow.  
“He is with me.” I say to the guard. I am much taller than both the guard and Shadow.

 

“And who are you?” He asked standing on his toes at size me up. 

 

“I am Wind of the Wing Clan and we are here to become assassins.” I say pulling my jacket off and moving my chestplate to show my mark.

 

“Yes we are always looking for new recruits.” The guard stammered as he stepped aside.

 

“Hello and welcome to the ATA. I am your guide Shire and I will be showing you around.” Said a small girl with long blonde hair. “First I will show you your sleeping quarters. As a group you will share the same room. So if you please, follow me.” She said walking off, not bothering to see if we were coming.We get to the room and the small girl shows us in. 

 

“The master wants all new recruits to meet him on the tarmac in ten minutes.” She said leaving the room.

 

“Ok so this is our home for two years, better get use to it.” Shadow said unpacking some of his stuff on one of the three beds.

 

“I’m going to miss our dragons.” Galaxy said going to the small window of the cell-like room.

 

“I will too, but I also want to do this. And I won't quit.” I said with pure determination sliding into my voice. “I heard the ones that aren’t strong enough are cut and are left on a boat floating in the middle of nowhere.” I said feeling myself sweat under the pressure.

 

“Well we just won’t get cut.” Shadow said with a hint of fear in his voice. Thats right, if Shadow is cut he can’t get away like Galaxy or myself. “Well come on the Master want’s us on the tarmac.” He said brightening up his expression.

 

We went down the hall and entered the uncovered area of the academy. There the Master stood on the platform and all the new recruits gathered around him.

 

“Ok rats you are here to go a beat a enemy. You are here and you will listen to me. Do you understand me?” He asked while looking around at the crowd.

 

“You! Come here and demonstrate what deigreies can do!” He yelled at Galaxy.

 

“Sure why not.” Galaxy says sarcastically.

 

She then, takes off her jacket and spreads her wings with a huge swoosh she’s up doing loop-de-loops in the air.

 

“This is your enemy, not this lovely girl because she is a half breed. But the scum who can fly are.” He shouted at the crowd. “You come here too.” He said pointing at Shadow. 

 

“Yes sir.” Shadow said walking over to the platform. 

 

“He has ears but he also has no wings, so another half breed.” He said gesturing at Shadow.

 

“Now boys off with your shirts.” He said. “Girls I’ll handle you next.” He grinned looking at a small group girls.

 

“You're a big pervert.” I heard one of them shout at him.

 

“Ok get to it.” He shouts dragging his attention back to the boys.

 

I took off my shirt and chest plate to show my chest.

 

“Ok now I want five hundred push ups.” He yelled.

 

It took me all day to do those push ups. I was the last one done. Galaxy was already asleep and Shadow was doing five hundred more after a small break.

 

“You, new recruit, come here.” The master said to me. I was the only one out here so I knew he was talking to me. I walked over to him and stopped an arm length away from him. 

 

“I saw you earlier, Wing Clan.” he said looking at my chest. “Can I see you transform? Please.” He begged. “My dream was to see the legendary Wing Clan transformation.” He said looking at the setting sun over the looming walls. 

 

“I only use it when I need to.” I said seeing the smile fade from his face. “Fine but I don’t want others to see me.” I said seeing a bigger smile take a place on his face. I felt like the two sets of wings forming on my back and I got much taller then the Master. He wanted me like this. That's when I see the other recruits gather on the ledge.  
I don’t like this. 

 

“Who is that?”

 

“What is that?”

 

Then I see Galaxy running toward me. I change back and I feel tears welling in my eyes. Why did I do that?  
“Boy what is your name?” Asked the Master.

 

“Wind, Wind Katana.” I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

 

“Did you rats hear that? Wind is going to be my personal recruited along with his friends.” The Master shouted at the ledge. 

 

“What!? Why him?” said a tall guy jumping down from the ledge and landing on his feet. “He isn’t special.” he said coming over to me. 

 

“Stay away from him.” Galaxy growled turning into a dragon.

 

“Ohh we have another one, a shiftier eh.” the guy said.

 

“And who are you?” asked the master.

 

“I am Blitz, Blitz Satoshi.” Blitz said facing up to the Master.

 

“Yes now why do you have a problem with Wind?” The Master asked.

 

“Because I am going to be the best assassin there ever was. And I can’t do that without beating everybody.” He said looking at me with devil eyes. 

 

“Then you will work, and work hard.” said the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming.


	9. After two years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year time skip, yay

“Shadow you know how long we have been here for.” I asked him.

 

“Yes. Two years Galaxy.” He answered me.

 

“Shadow what can’t you hear?” I asked him.

 

“Mostly nothing.” He said. 

 

After two years at the academy we were at our max strength. I’m now 15 and, Shadow is 17. Shadow had a nice build because he did one thousand pushups a day plus all the things that we were supposed to do. I myself have gotten a lot stronger. Wind went on a mission the second day we got to the academy and he has not come back yet. He is suppose to come back today. We were up on the 60 meter tall wall looking and waiting for Wind.

 

“Is that him?” Shadow asked pointing to a small figure in the sky.

 

“Yes it’s Wind. Get on.” I said as I transformed into a dragon and Shadow jumped on. Wind growled a bit and went to land on the wall. 

 

“How have you guys been?” He asked going out of wyvern form.

 

“We have been great.” Shadow said going up to him and locking hands.

 

“Yes we are finally assassins and how are you?” I asked changing back.

 

“I trained in the fiery depths of hell.” Wind said.

 

“Sounds fun! NOT!” I put on a cheerful voice then, I quickly change it to a more serious voice. Well now Wind is more powerful than us and he is older. 

 

“Where is the Master?” He asked looking around. That’s when I notice it, his eyes, they were blue-green now they are red-orange slits. He looked at me with eyes that now burned with hatred and bravery. 

 

“He is in his house.” I said as Wind launched himself off the wall and flew down. I flew down to catch up with him but by the time I opened my wings he was gone. I went to the Master's house to see Wind already inside holding a knife to the Master's head.

 

“What do you want Wind?” the Master asked calmly.

“Where is Blitz? Where is he?” Wind yelled in the Master’s face.

 

“Blitz left after a year to train in the lava land.” The Master said.

 

“Thank you.” Wind said as he put the knife back into his sheath. I move to the side to let him pass.

 

“Did you hear any of that?” He asked coming out of the room.

 

“Yes, why do you want to see Blitz?” I asked. 

 

“I need to kill him.” Wind said angrily.

 

“Why? What has he done to you?” I asked following his eyes out the window. 

 

“He was the one who killed the other half of my family.” He said walking out the door of the Master’s house. I tried to follow him but he stopped me at the door.

 

“Galaxy this is something I must do alone.” he said looking at me worriedly. “I will be back soon. I promise.” He said as he flew off.

 

“Galaxy. Come here.” the Master said from inside the room. I walked over to him staying at a sword's length.

 

“Yes?” I ask as I stop in the doorway.

 

“Wind has things he has to do that none of us can understand, now I have a task for you and Shadow.” he said with a glinting smile.

 

“What do you want?” I ask getting impatient, with Wind getting back and then leaving so soon.

 

“There have been creatures out and going on rampage. I need you to stop them.” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wind what is wrong with you? And a new task.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is weird chapter and it's just cruel enjoy.

“So we are out in the middle of no-where, looking for things that probably don’t exist.” I said looking at Galaxy.

 

“Well we can at least go search for Blitz or Wind.” She suggest.

 

“No that is not what the Master asked of us. We have a list. Number one is a Dire Wolf or in other words the demon wolf.” I said.

 

“Whatever. I bet Wind is already in the lava lands.” she said looking in the direction of the east. 

 

“Look, I know you want to go after Wind, I do too. How about after this list we go find those two.” I say as I try to cheer her up. 

 

“Where do we find this thing?” she asked sounding bored.

 

“The forest, I see it all the time but I didn’t know it was bad.” I said. “I can go get the Dire Wolf if you can go get the next one on the list.” I said hoping to distract her.  
“What is next?” She asked 

 

“A kraden.” I show her the list. “It lives in the ocean.” I finished.

 

“A what?” She questioned.

 

“It is a mix of a kraken and a megalodon.” I answered her. 

 

“I can handle it.” She said as she flew off.

 

“Wait, you forgot your soul stone.” I yelled after her. She flew back down grabbed the stone and flew off.

 

“She is going to get killed.” I said to myself. Ok so where am I? I have a slight problem with being lost. I wonder if Burning Claw is still waiting for me.

 

“Burning Claw!” I yell into the woods. A swift black dragon meets my call. “Good to see you buddy.” I say as he walks around me checking me out.

 

“Ya ya I’m fine, but we need to get moving. A Dire Wolf waits out there and we need to get it in this soul stone.” I said holding up the stone. 

 

We head off through the forest at speeds I could never reach on my own. Then we hear it.   
“ArOOO.” 

 

“The Dire Wolf.” I say gesturing toward the sound. “Go Burning Claw.” I say as Burning Claw bolted into the trees. 

 

There it was, big and menacing. It stood a foot taller than Burning Claw. It had a large upper body but it’s legs were small. 

 

“I found it’s weak point.” I whispered to Burning Claw. 

 

It looked like a mountain lion from the east. The mouth on it was huge. 

 

“Burning Claw aim for the feet.” I said to him.

 

Burning Claw launched himself at the Dire Wolf and took a chunk out of one leg. I took out my new weapon and scraped it down another leg. At this point the Dire Wolf had tried and failed to reach us. Burning claw launched himself at another leg avoiding the Wolf’s swinging tail. 

 

“Ok Burning Claw, I think I can capture it now.” I said taking out the soul stone. The stone started to light up and like mist the Dire Wolf had disappeared and it’s reflection shone in the stone.  
“We got it!” I yelled to no one. “Next is a Hydra.” I said leaping onto Burning claw.

 

“One weakness of the Hydra is if it gets burned it can’t heal itself. So we just need to burn it to get it in the soul stone.” I said we headed off the the sands of the west.

 

We flew for a long time before we hit the sands. The Hydra wasn’t hard to fine, it was sleeping in a sand nest. 

 

“Down Burning Claw, down.” I said to him as he flew down like a falling star.

 

“Light it up, Burning claw!” I yelled as he struck the Hydra with a burst of flame. The Hydra didn’t move so I tried the soul stone. It went in easily. 

 

“What's next?” I asked looking at the list.

 

“A Cerberus. The three headed dog.” Remembering where it lives. 

 

“Great the Lava Lands.” I said trying not to sound sarcastic. 

 

“What?! That is where Wind is.” Sounding a little more happy.  
“Maybe I should wait till Galaxy is done.” I said looking in the opposite direction we were in. I flew back to see whether Galaxy was done or not. I saw her coming my way with some distance between us. 

 

“Hey Shadow, I got it.” She yelled at me.

 

“Hey. We have one more creature to get and it is from the Lava Lands.” I said seeing Galaxy’s face brighten. I swear she has a crush on him and he has a crush on her. 

 

“We get to see Wind.” She squeaked.

 

“Yup. Let's go.” I said flying off in the direction of the lava lands. 

 

It took us awhile to get there and it was dark when we reached the edge of the lava lands. 

 

“I'm hungry, Shadow.” Galaxy whined as I put up the tent.

 

“Then go hunting, you are a shiftier. Just shift into a animal and hunt.” I said stiffening.

 

“But it is dark. Will you come with me?” She asked.

 

“Galaxy, I swear to the Dragon Lord, if you don’t stop whining I will have to hurt you.” I said letting my anger flow.

 

“Fine I will do it.” She said leaving the area in wolf form and heading into the trees.

 

“Is the shiftier gone?” a voice asked from the opposite side Galaxy was going. 

 

“Who’s there?” I asked behind me. 

 

“I am a Shiftier.” the voice said.

 

“So like the one that just left.” I said as the voice grew. 

 

“No she is a multi-shiftier, a rare ability.” the voice said as it turned into a person that walked across the swath.

 

“Who are you?” I asked standing as tall as I could. I was a very short being.

 

“Think back to the time you spent at the academy.” he said in a cryptic way.

 

“Answer the question, Who are you?” I asked one more time.   
“Oh right, hee hee, name’s Drake.” Drake said his eyes wide.

 

“Hi you said you were a shiftier?” I questioned. 

 

“Yes I have the ability to turn into any bird I want.” he said eyes glazed.

 

“What is up with your eyes, they’re blank?” I asked trying not to sound rude.

 

“Ohh did I scare you with them. Sorry. I was born blind.” He said.

 

“You are blind, then how do you know where you go?” I asked.

 

“I have really good hearing so I don’t have to worry about sight.” Drake said.

 

“Are you hungry? The shiftier will come back and bring food.” I offered him as both of our stomach growled. 

 

“Ya I haven’t eaten in days.” he said as our stomachs growled louder.

 

Just then Galaxy came in through the bushes carrying 5 large fish.   
“Is that all you could find.” I said. I really don’t like fish.

 

“I’m sorry, I want to make sure you have a list so you can’t complain. Then next time you can hunt.” she snarled at me with big eyes.

 

“Fine, let’s just eat. Oh, Galaxy this is Drake.” I said looking at Drake then to Galaxy. Galaxy was waving her hand, but Drake didn’t respond. Galaxy started to growl.

 

“Galaxy he can’t see you.” I said looking at her.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry were you making a gesture with your hands?” Drake asked kindly.

 

“Yes. I was waving at you.” Galaxy said.

 

It was getting dark and Drake had left with a smile on his face. The tent was secure and Galaxy needed more sleep than me.

 

“Ok. So, time to sleep. Galaxy I’m on first watch, you get so sleep.” I said looking at her sleepy eyes. 

 

“But..Ahhg.. I’m not tired.” She yawned opening her mouth and covering it with her hand. She had fangs that weren’t there before.

 

“Galaxy I really think you need to get some sleep.” I said gazing at her eyes, which in turn had changed too.

 

“Fine if you want bossy.” She snarled at me.

 

It was a while before she fell asleep so I decided to go for a run. I ran as fast as I could through the swarth. I launched myself up a tree and looked at the sky. In the distance I could see a glowing red-orange light. I jumped off the tree and landed on my feet. I ran for miles before getting close to the glow. I had to run up a mountain and look down on the other side. That's when I saw it, Cerberus fighting something else. A person! It wasn’t someone I knew, but he looked familiar. He had black hair and eyes that looked as if they were drenched in blood. The only thing that wasn’t black was a red scarf around his neck. 

 

The Cerberus was losing to this guy who was unarmed and alone. Then the guy took out a soul stone and put the Cerberus into it. 

 

“Damn it, he got the Cerberus.” I whispered to myself.

 

“Wait. What is that?” I questioned as the guy started to glow. He cocked his head and looked at me. He jumped up and flew to me, his eyes alight with madness.   
He pinned me down and grabbed me around the neck.

 

“It looks like I have a visitor, huh right Shadow.” He said releasing the grip around my neck.

 

“How do you know my name?” I asked moving away from him.

 

“Sure you don’t recognize me now....” He said as fog came in, and Wind stepped out.

 

“Now do you recognize me?” He asked smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tip Wind try not to die again. And you will see more of Drake in the next few books. I am realsing a book that explains what Wind does in the two year time skip.


End file.
